Scorpio
Scorpio Is a character from Lagios. He was one of the Nine Zodiac Demons that served under Aries aswell as leader of his own fierce bandit gang called the Scorpion Bandits. Scorpio worked on the Lavitz Island`s in an attempt to find the legendary Holy Grail for Aries to use for it`s power but never found the artifact and was later killed by Mina. Background One of the nine zodiac signs that work for Aries. He is the leader of a fierce bandit gang known as the Scorpion Bandits and is mainly situated on the Lavitz Islands in search of rare useful treasures. Scorpio also possesses a one of a kind special brand of poison only he can use the poison is also acidic poisoning anyone and burning them with acid at the same time. Appearance Scorpio is fairly tall nearly the same height as Ryo. he has short spiky brown hair and black eyes and wears a sandy brown outfit matching the color of desert sands where Scorpion`s live at. Power & Abilities Scorpio was no doubt very powerful and on a whole other level than most due to being one of the Zodiac Demons whom are all powerful. Scorpio ranked as the weakest among them but he was still above average and with his skill with his sword combined with his unique acidic poison most would not dare fight him up close. Swordsmanship:Scorpio is very good with a sword. Able to keep up with and pressure great rapier fighter Mina. Combined with his skill Scorpio`s blades are always coated in his acidic poison which made anything even as small as a tiny scratch lethal. Enhanced Durability:Scorpio possessed great ability to endure punishment. he was able to take a direct hit from Mina`s Shining Strike and still stand up afterwards and even kept fighting despite losing an eye to her. Hand to Hand Combat:Despite preferring to use his sword and poison abilities Scorpio often used his bare hands during his fight with Mina to overwhelm her showing decent skill in unarmed combat. Acidic Poison:Scorpio possessed the unique ability to create and use a special poison that was also mixed with acid giving many of his attacks the attribute of both burning and poisoning. His poison typically has no cure to it and can only be healed by Bella`s Healing Water. The poison takes up to 40 minutes max to kill someone. Scorpion Familiars:Scorpio has shown the ability to use Scorpion`s to fight for him and used 3 of them in his battle with Mina. he first takes normal Scorpion`s in his hands and places them down then he spits out a purple colored liquid on them which causes them to double in size,each Scorpion has poison strong enough to skill something as large as a whale in mere seconds. Acidic Bubble:One of Scorpio`s abilities. He summons large bubbles made of his acid that slowly move toward the enemy. The bubbles have a homing affect and will follow it`s intended target either until they hit them or are somehow popped as Mina showed. The acid bubbles also serve another purpose of being part of a second stronger attack. Acid Rain:Scorpio causes any remaining acid bubbles on the field to float upwards high into the air from there he causes them to burst and they create a rainstorm on the opponent made of acid and poison. The area of this attack is decently wide and can work on multiple opponents at one time due to it`s spread range. Acid Stream:One of Scorpio`s stronger attacks he builds up acid in his mouth then proceeds to spit it at the enemy in a long thin powerful stream. The intensity of the attack was enough to snap Mina`s rapier clean in half. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Zodiac Demons Category:Deceased Characters